Kenji Nomura
| birth_date = | birth_place = Okayama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | height = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1997–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor from Okayama Prefecture affiliated with Aoni Production. He has starring roles in anime shows, including Mitsunori Kugayama in Genshiken, Chairman Harabote in Kinnikuman: Ultimate Muscle, Lorenzo in Ristorante Paradiso, Gilles de Rais in Drifters. He also voices in a bunch of supporting roles in anime series including Battle Spirits, First Love Limited, Jormungand, Kanokon, Valkyria Chronicles, Yes! PreCure5, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He voices several villain characters in One Piece. Filmography Television animation ;1996 *''Detective Conan'' (Babysitter Onitsura) ;1997 *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Mikihiko Wakaouji) *''Yume no Crayon Oukoku'' (Prime Minister Chameleon) ;1999 *''Cybuster'' (Izaki) *''One Piece'' (Kuromarimo, Braham, Bobby Funk, Jack) ;2001 *''Baki the Grappler'' (Yūjirō Hanma) ;2002 *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (Koukan) *''Digimon Frontier'' (Arbormon, Petaldramon) *''Genma Wars'' (Katsu - ep 1) *''Kinnikuman the Second'' (Buffaloman, Scarface,The Adams) ;2003 *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Rosso) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Delfino - ep 11) *''Papuwa'' (Magic Sōsui, Gustav) *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' (Harada Sanosuke) *''Zatch Bell!'' (Big Man, Faust (ep 57), Kiichiro Endō) ;2004 *''Bleach'' (Yammy Llargo) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' (Wong) *''Genshiken'' (Mitsunori Kugayama) *''Kinnikuman the Second: Ultimate Muscle'' (Harabote Muscle, Destruction, Tomokazu) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Villager - ep 17) *''Zipang'' (Yōkichi Kadomatsu) ;2005 *''Eyeshield 21'' (Makoto Otawara) *''Futakoi Alternative'' (Gen-san the Tofu Seller) *''Gallery Fake'' (Shinha) *''Ginga Legend Weed'' (Hiro) *''Honey and Clover'' (Fujiwara Luigi - ep 14) *''Trinity Blood'' (Marquis of Hungaria Gyula Kádár) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Captain Matthews) ;2006 *''Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto'' (Kakashi no Keishin) *''Kinnikuman the Second: Ultimate Muscle 2'' (Buffaloman, Harabote Muscle, Tomokazu) *''Tactical Roar'' (Kunio Okamachi) *''The Wallflower'' (Black-suited person - ep 3) ;2007 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (Kimura - ep 5) *''Genshiken OVA'' (Mitsunori Kugayama) *''Genshiken 2'' (Mitsunori Kugayama) *''Moonlight Mile'' (Capote) *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' (East-Edge) ;2008 *''A Certain Magical Index'' (Toya Kamijo) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (Demak) ;2009 *''Valkyria Chronicles (anime)'' (Largo Potter) *''Ristorante Paradiso (Lorenzo Orsini) ;2010 *''A Certain Magical Index II'' (Toya Kamijo) *''SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors'' (Sousou Gundam) ;2011 *''Shakugan no Shana Final'' (East-Edge) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (Housaku Yasai) ;2012 *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Santana) *''Jormungand'' (William Nelson) *''Jormungand Season 2: Perfect Order'' (William Nelson) *''Uchuu Kyoudai'' (Takio Azuma) ;2014 *''Bakumatsu Rock'' (Otose) *''Akame ga Kill'' (Sten) *''Karen Senki'' (Older Butcher) *''The World is Still Beautiful'' (Jaina) ;2015 *''Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?'' (Gareth Landrock) *''The Testament of Sister New Devil'' (Valgar) *''The Testament of Sister New Devil Burst'' (Volga - ep 8) ;2016 *''Divine Gate'' (Palomides) *''Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World'' (Ricardo Welkin) ;2017 *''Dragon Ball Super'' (Toppo) *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (Kairi Shishigou) *''Mahojin Guru Guru'' (Satanachis (ep. 10), Boss) ;2018 *''Cells at Work!'' (Effector T Cell) *''Golden Kamuy'' (Tatsuuma Ushiyama) *''A Certain Magical Index III'' (Toya Kamijo) ;2019 *''Fairy Gone'' (Ewan Breeze) *''BEM'' (Joel Woods) *''Fire Force'' (Flail) *''Special 7: Special Crime Investigation Unit'' (Rokusuke "Sniper" Endō) OVA *''Hunter x Hunter OVA 3'' (2004) (Bopobo, Franklin Bordeaux, Nickes) *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (2005) (Loz) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007) (Reegs) *''King of Thorn'' (2009) (Ron Portman) *''Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori'' (2011) (Dontores) Theatrical animation *''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: Operation Golden Spy'' (2011) (Azuma) Tokusatsu *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (1998) (Desphias (ep. 33)) *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo Five'' (1999) (Beast Baron Cobolda (eps. 1 - 48)) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (2000) (Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal (ep. 42)) *''Kaettekita Tensou Sentai Goseiger last epic'' (2011) (King Beebi) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013) (Debo Hyougakki (ep. 1, 20 - 23, 35)) Video games ;2004 *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (Captain Marcus Snow) ;2005 *''Yakuza'' (Yukio Terada) ;2006 *''Wild Arms 5'' (Nightburn Acklund) ;2015 *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' (Yammy Llargo) ;2016 *''Dragon Quest Heroes II'' (King Dalal) *''''Overwatch'''' Reinhardt (Japanese Dub) ;2017 *'' Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi '' Takeda Shingen ;2017 *'' BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle '' (Iron Tager) ;2019 *''Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown'' (AWACS Long Caster) Unknown date *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' (Doug 'D-Ray' Robinson) *''Armored Core 4'' (Berlioz) *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' (Iron Tager) *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' (Iron Tager) *''Bullet Witch'' (Darkness) *''Bleach - Heat the Soul 4'' (Yammy) *''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' (Trainjacker) *''Fushigi Yūgi: Suzaku Ibun'' (Ashitare) *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' (Uncredited voice) *''Lamento Beyond the Void'' (Bardo) *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (Guts Man, Yellow Devil) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Anthony Higgs) *''Ratchet and Clank'' series series (Captain Qwark) *''Rockman ZX Advent'' (Diaburn the Gazelroid) *''Sonic Riders'' (Storm the Albatross) *''Soulcalibur Legends'' (Barbaros) *''Super Robot Wars UX'' (Jack Smith, Sousou Gundam) *''Tales of the Tempest'' (Forest Ledoyen) *''Unlimited Saga'' (Iskandar, Knight of the Round Table) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (Brahms) *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' (Brahms, Dylan) *''Kid Icarus Uprising'' (Magnus) Dubbing roles Live-action *'Djimon Hounsou' **''Blood Diamond'' (Solomon Vandy) **''Push'' (Agent Henry Carver) **''Elephant White'' (Curtie Church) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (Korath) **''Air'' (Cartwright) **''Captain Marvel'' (Korath) *''100 Streets'' (Max (Idris Elba)) *''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (2006 TV Asahi edition) (Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson)) *''300'' (The Persian Messenger (Peter Mensah)) *''Against the Dark'' (Tagart (Tanoai Reed)) *''Ant-Man'' (Peachy (Robert Crayton)) *''Armageddon'' (Bear (Michael Clarke Duncan)) *''The A-Team'' (Bosco "B. A." Baracus (Quinton Jackson)) *''Black Lightning'' (Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Cress Williams)) *''Charmed'' (Drake (Billy Zane)) *''Cinderella'' (Captain (Nonso Anozie)) *''Dr. Dolittle'' (Baby alligator) *''Dumbo'' (Rongo the Strongo (DeObia Oparei)) *''First Sunday'' (Durell Douglas Washington (Ice Cube)) *''Gamer'' (Hackman (Terry Crews)) *''Get Smart'' (2011 TV Asahi edition) (Agent 91 (Terry Crews)) *''The Girl on the Train'' (Dr. Kamal Abdic (Édgar Ramírez)) *''Godzilla'' (Captain Russell Hampton (Richard T. Jones)) *''Happiness'' (Allen (Philip Seymour Hoffman)) *''The Hate U Give'' (Uncle Carlos (Common)) *''Here Comes the Boom'' (Niko (Bas Rutten)) *''His Dark Materials'' (Iorek Byrnison) *''Hobbs & Shaw'' (Loeb (Rob Delaney)) *''Idiocracy'' (Secretary of Defense) *''Inferno'' (Christoph Bouchard (Omar Sy)) *''Nacho Libre'' (Ramses (Silver King)) *''No Country for Old Men'' (Carson Wells (Woody Harrelson)) *''Obsessed'' (Derek Charles (Idris Elba)) *''Oz'' (Simon Adebisi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje)) *''Power Rangers: Turbo'' (Goldgoyle, Commander Norquist) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (Frightwing, Commander Norquist) *''Ra.One'' (Ra.One (Arjun Rampal)) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Tyrone C. Love (Marlon Wayans)) *''The Resident'' (AJ "The Raptor" Austin (Malcolm-Jamal Warner)) *''Ride Along 2'' (Detective James Payton (Ice Cube)) *''Skyline'' (Oliver (David Zayas)) *''Small Soldiers'' (Brick Bazooka (George Kennedy)) *''Sniper 2'' (Jake Cole (Bokeem Woodbine)) *''Southpaw'' (Jordan Mains (50 Cent)) *''Spartacus series'' (Oenomaus (Peter Mensah)) *''Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye'' (Special Agent Bobby Manning (Rick Peters)) *''S.W.A.T.: Under Siege'' (Scorpion (Michael Jai White)) *''Table 19'' (Jerry Kepp (Craig Robinson)) *''The Thing'' (Derek Jameson (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje)) *''This Is the End'' (Seth Rogen) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (Hardcore Eddie (Lester Speight)) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Jetfire (Mark Ryan)) *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (Vladislav (Jemaine Clement)) *''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' (Mosley Drummy (Xzibit)) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (The Blob (Kevin Durand)) Animation *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (Bomb) *''Bee Movie'' (Ken) *''Finding Dory'' (Bloat) *''Finding Nemo'' (Bloat) *''Gravity Falls'' (Archibald Corduroy) *''Little Robots'' (Sporty) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (The Missing Link) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (Windsor Gorilla) *''Open Season 3'' (Doug) *''South Park'' (Token Black, Diane Choksondik) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (Jefferson Davis) *''Superman: The Animated Series, ''Justice League (Lex Luthor) *''Transformers: Prime'' (William Fowler) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Wheezy) - Special Edition References External links *Kenji Nomura at the Seiyuu database * Category:1970 births Category:Actors from Okayama Prefecture Category:Aoni Production Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors